There are a number of smaller utility apparatuses that are typically mounted on pickup and similar trucks that require considerable time and effort in mounting and removing the utility apparatus. Such apparatus include lift apparatus, dump boxes, sprayers and the like. The present invention is directed to providing a quick attachment means for mounting the utility apparatus on a vehicle.